poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ghostlight prank
This is how the Ghostlight prank goes in Mater, Thomas and the Ghostlight. (Mater is then shown driving back to his home, along with Thomas, both feeling scared as Mater sings "Behind the Clouds" to try calm himself and Thomas down.) Mater: ♪ Behind the clouds ♪ The sun is shinin' ♪ Believe me even though ♪ You can't quite make it out... ♪ (Suddenly, the sound of clank is heard, and Mater and Thomas gasp as they see a silhouette of what appears to be a monster eating a tow truck. Mater shines his headlight at it, which turns out to be only parts in the form of a monster with Mater's business sign behind it.) (Mater then reverses back to his house while shaking, before his headlight comes off, with the glass shattering.) Mater: Ah! Thomas: (parks beside Mater, turns off his lamp and shuts his eyes) The Ghostlight isn't real. The Ghostlight isn't real. (Mater then presses a button to close the door, but it then falls down. Suddenly, Mater and Thomas notice a yellow light.) Mater: (gasps) Oh, no, it's the Ghostlight! (reverses as the light comes towards him) Ghostlight, we respect thee! Return from where ye came! (The light then turns out to be a firefly, who notices Mater in front of it, and flies away.) Mater: (chuckling) Oh, it's just a lightnin' bug. Thomas: Yeah, that's what I thought it was. Mater: The Ghostlight ain't yeller, anyhow. Sheriff said the Ghostlight is blue... (Suddenly, a blue light shines straight behind Mater, who then looks into his wing mirror to see it, which looks like the Ghostlight. The screen then suddenly zooms in on him and Thomas from the entrance of his building.) Mater: (gasps) THE GHOSTLIGHT! Thomas: LET'S GET OUT OF HERE! (puffs away screaming) Mater: (screams as he quickly drives away, with the blue light following him) AAAAAHHH!!! AAAHHH! AAH! AAAAAHH!! (Mater drives and Thomas puffs along the main road, as the screen shows McQueen and Guido appearing, grinning and doing a high-five.) Mater: AAAHH! AAH! (The screen then reveals that it is only a lamp put on Mater's hook, which Mater and Thomas are unaware of.) Mater: The Ghostlight's right behind us! Aah! (stops, which his hook moves in front of him) Now it's in front of us! (drives backwards) It's right on our tail! (He and Thomas puff and drive past McQueen, Sally, Luigi, Guido and the rest of Team Equesodor) James: (laughs) They both don't know it's all just a prank. Twilight Sparkle: That'll pay them back for playing all those pranks on us. Mater: (driving through the tractors' field) Aaaaaaah! Tractors: Whoa! (begin to tip) Moo! Frank: (gets woken up by Mater driving past) Huh? Mater: (driving around Willy's Butte) Aaahh! Aaaahh!! Aah! (moves his body left at the final bend, and screams in slow motion as he has his tires turned right) (as he and Thomas drive and puff past everyone) The Ghostlight's gonna eat us! Ramone: (leaves) Uh, let me know how it turns out.